Laisse moi la couette !
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La colocation n'a pas que des avantages, Heero en fait l'expérience. Un petit délire en passant pour s'amuser.


_Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais je suis patiente et peut être qu'un jour... (on peut toujours rêver)._

_Couples : pas de couple._

_Genre : comique._

* * *

**Laisse moi la couette !**

_La Terre - AC 200 - 15 février_

Heero Yuy se réveille péniblement d'un assez mauvais rêve où il errait dans une forêt glaciale, tremblant de froid malgré ses efforts pour se réchauffer.  
En rouvrant les yeux il réalise que tout n'était pas un rêve.  
Il est à deux doigts de claquer des dents.  
Un regard autour de lui lui apprend qu'il est deux heures du matin et qu'une fois de plus Duo Maxwell lui a piqué sa part de la couette.  
Il tend la main pour rattraper un bout de la couette, mais se heurte à un obstacle prévisible, le natté s'est enroulé dedans et en bloque les extrémités sous lui.  
Le regard d'Heero s'assombrit. Pour des raisons d'économies d'énergie ils ne chauffent qu'en journée, ce qui fait qu'à deux heures du matin l'appartement est glacial ou peu s'en faut. C'est du moins l'impression qu'a Heero.  
Décidé à reprendre la part de la couette qui lui revient il glisse ses mains sous le corps endormi de son colocataire, se maudissant d'avoir accepté l'idée saugrenue du natté de partager la même chambre et le même lit pour se tenir chaud et payer moins cher de loyer en optant pour un deux pièces.  
Pour être honnête lorsque le natté lui avait fait cette proposition quelques mois plus tôt, en plein cœur de l'été, il avait trouvé l'idée bonne.  
Ils étaient tous deux des hommes, célibataires et peu désireux de se mettre en ménage avec qui que ce soit même si les propositions ne manquaient pas.  
Ils étaient même assez demandés et cela avait été une raison de plus pour accepter.  
Partager un appartement avec Duo Maxwell lui permettrait de repousser certaines avances indésirables et décourageraient pas mal de gens de lui tourner autour, il en allait de même pour Duo.  
Que des avantages donc pour tous les deux.  
Le petit appartement qu'ils s'étaient trouvés les satisfaisait pleinement, il était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent y vivre sans se marcher dessus sans cesse, moins de risque de devenir fous ou agressifs et d'arriver à un geste malheureux, mais aussi bon marché et très bien situé.  
Devoir partager le même lit que Duo ne lui posait pas plus de problème, ils en avaient partagé plus d'un au cours de la guerre et des missions qu'ils avaient accomplies ensembles par la suite, cela n'avait jamais été un soucis ni pour lui ni pour le natté.  
L'été et l'automne s'étaient écoulés sans aucun soucis.  
Ce n'était que lorsque le froid s'était vraiment installé qu'Heero avait commencé à découvrir l'inconvénient majeur de cette cohabitation : le partage de la couette.  
Duo se réveille en sursaut au contact des mains froides touchant sa peau découverte et pousse un cri de surprise et d'indignation.  
- Laisse moi la couette. Marmonne Heero en réponse.  
Il essaie encore de reprendre l'objet du délit mais Duo se recule, l'emportant avec lui.  
- Heero ! Tes mains sont gelées ! Me touche pas !  
- Elles ne sont pas les seuls à être gelées si tu veux savoir. Rétorque Heero.  
Duo s'assoit, allume la lumière et considère son colocataire d'un œil torve.  
Heero lui répond d'un regard pas plus amical et tire à lui une extrémité de la couette.  
- Je ne te toucherai pas si tu ne me prenais pas ma part de la couette.  
- Tu n'as qu'à mieux t'y accrocher.  
- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je la fixe de mon côté avec des clous ? Rétorque Heero.  
Un silence suit cette répartie puis les deux jeunes gens éclatent de rire en imaginant Heero un marteau et des clous en main en train de fixer un côté de la couette.  
Lorsque leur hilarité se calme enfin le regard de Duo se teinte d'un peu de culpabilité en voyant son colocataire et ami frissonner.  
Il drape vivement la couette sur les épaules du brun.  
- Suis désolé 'ro. Demain j'irai m'acheter une couette, ce sera plus simple pour nous et plus pratique.  
Heero ne proteste pas, même s'il aime se serrer contre le natté certaines nuits particulièrement il doit bien avouer que l'idée d'avoir une couette pour lui tout seul ne lui déplaît pas le moins du monde.  
Le lendemain Duo tient parole et revient avec une curieuse chose brune, plus épaisse que celle d'Heero et dont la couleur tranche sur le blanc banal de la première.  
C'est pourtant le sourire aux lèvres et visiblement très satisfait de son achat que le natté se couche ce soir là et s'endort.  
Heero en fait autant dans la sienne, savourant pour la première fois depuis des semaines le plaisir d'une nuit complète dans le confort et la chaleur d'une couette personnelle.  
Au matin ils sont tous deux fort satisfaits de la décision et de l'achat de la nouvelle couette.  
Heero note en silence le sourire béat du natté et s'en étonne quelque peu.  
Ce serait plus à lui d'arborer un tel sourire, si cela était son genre, après tout c'est lui qui était privé de couette nuit après nuit.  
Pourquoi le natté sourit il donc ainsi ?  
Qu'est ce que cette couette avait de plus que la sienne ?  
N'osant pas poser de question il relègue la chose dans un coin de son esprit et réprime sa curiosité mal venue.  
Au fil des jours, devant le sourire chaque matin renouvelé du natté, Heero doit se rendre à l'évidence, il est certainement en train de passer à côté de quelque chose, la couette du natté a quelque chose de plus que la sienne.  
Mais quoi ?  
Un après midi où il finit plus tôt, il rentre seul à l'appartement et se fige un instant sur le seuil de la porte.  
La couette brune est soigneusement pliée sur le côté du lit dévolu au natté.  
Irrésistible tentation.  
Duo ne rentrera pas avant quelques heures, il a tout le temps de se permettre une sieste bien méritée.  
Heero ne perd pas de temps à peser le pour et le contre, il file prendre une douche et revient dans la chambre, décidé à essayer la couette tentatrice.  
Il se glisse en caleçon et tee shirt entre le matelas et la couette et se fige de surprise.  
Le contact en est incroyablement doux et chaud.  
Elle est imprégnée de l'odeur de Duo mais c'est avant tout sa douceur satinée qui apporte à Heero la réponse à toutes ses interrogations.  
Attirant à lui son oreiller et repoussant celui du natté, il y a tout de même des limites à l'audace, Heero s'installe confortablement et s'endort, oubliant dans son plaisir de régler le réveil.  
Il pensait s'éveiller avant le retour de Duo mais c'est bel et bien la main et le rire de Duo qui le sortent du sommeil quelques heures plus tard.  
Le natté assis au bord du lit a les yeux qui pétillent de malice.  
- Alors elle est confortable ma couette ?  
Encore mal réveillé Heero hoche vaguement la tête.  
Duo le trouve adorable, ainsi enroulé dans la couette brune, avec ses yeux bleus embués par le sommeil et son air endormi.  
- Profite encore un peu alors, je m'occupe du dîner.

FIN

* * *

_Un petit OS inspiré par ma nouvelle couette dont je ne me lasse pas (je sais, c'est n'importe quoi^^)_


End file.
